


Am I On The Right Track?

by HomesickAlien



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 14:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11876145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomesickAlien/pseuds/HomesickAlien
Summary: the frozen ice epilogue we deserved. (eh, probably.)





	Am I On The Right Track?

**Author's Note:**

> i really don't have anything to say about this, but i hate when notes are empty. idk just enjoy these goof balls sorry if it's a little ooc i really needed shuu being soft w/ mika cut me some slack.

 Shuu is thoughtful enough to enter the infirmary as quietly as possible, though he’d assumed Mika were probably wide awake by now if he’d slept any earlier. So he’d thought, anyway, but there he was, even breathing and eyes lightly shut. It’s the most peaceful Mika’s ever looked, like a little kitten taking an afternoon nap in the shade, it wounds Shuu a bit this is only the result of being overworked.

 Not that Shuu is necessarily the one overworking him, Mika is just needlessly diligent. For someone so keen on following Shuu’s orders, he’s never dissuade by Shuu telling him to stop taking on job after job, or skipping meals to save a little extra money. Mika is a good boy, an endearing child who worries far too much for his own good. It’s not as though Shuu would ever kick him out for not paying rent or anything, and yet…

 Shuu sighs, pulling up a chair up to the side of the infirmary bed. He can’t focus on a thing thinking about his own misfortunes, not even sewings putting his mind at ease. Certainly, he tries, but everything comes out a treacherous mess of rotten, misunderstood feelings in the end. Maybe it’s a sign of things to come, or just a streak of paranoia, but in any case it’s infuriating to wait like this with such a weight pulling down his heart to the pit of his stomach. Shuu looks up at Mika’s peaceful face, then back to his own knees with a huff and asks a question he’s already well aware of the answer to.

 “Do you really want to die together?”  
  


 “Itsuki?”

 Nazuna blurts out his name just loud enough for Shuu to react to it. It was an unintentional slip up from his rather feeble attempts to ignore Nazuna like a plague, but Nazuna’s grateful for the opportunity none-the-less. Conversations are difficult to come by with Shuu, double goes for conversations with the one who’s absolutely taboo.

 Before Shuu has a chance to pretend he didn’t hear Nazuna, he feels a sharp grip tighten around his wrist.

 “Hey, hang on! For once, I’m actually glad to see you, y’know?”

 That probably comes out harsher than intended, or at the very least Shuu looks offended by it. Nazuna can be so spiteful, in that way, but it’s still more or less in good heart. The more he really thinks about it, they’re not that great at avoiding each other, these occurrences happen far too often for comfort. It just so happens this one has more self interest driving it, even if Nazuna never intended to tell Shuu at all, he might as well now.

 “Pray tell what it is you could possibly want with me.”

 “It’s not really what I want, you know. I’m sure you’ve already heard, but Mika…” He holds out that last syllable, acknowledging his own inconsistency clinging to a thread long cut off. He wonders if it’s really a mistake to stay so informal with Itsuki, it’s not like he's inept enough not to have realized how bad of actors the three of them really are. Still, Mika’s frustrated, loud voice is still fresh in his mind, it’s probably better to play it safe, after all. Even if Mika never hears it, he hates doing things that might upset him.

 “Kagehira fainted today, you know? I think he’s still in the infirmary now, and I hope he’s gotten some rest, but…”

 Even if he doesn’t really show it so well, Nazuna can see at least a hint of concern in Shuu’s eyes. He can’t ascertain everything Shuu does is right for Mika, he’s just an outsider now, but he doesn’t really have anyone else to rely on. If Mika really did accept that voucher from Anzu, Nazuna’s sure it’s going to cause unnecessary trouble if he doesn’t tell Shuu, too. That is, if Shuu accepts his kindness, Mika will follow suite, he hopes.

 “I think you should feed him something, y’know? I knew he wouldn’t listen to me, bu–”

 “Are you implying I don’t feed him?”

 Nazuna isn’t a cute doll, now, of course. He’s sly and thoughtful and his capacity for spiting Shuu is intensified with every response Shuu baits him with. In fact, he might have forgotten his intended subject matter if it weren’t for it being Mika.

 “I guess I wouldn’t know, huh?” Nazuna smiles vindictively, and it’s not like Shuu’s incapable of cruelness, after all. Though, he does hope Shuu’s become a little more self aware about his own rigid rules, he doesn’t give Shuu a chance to defend himself. “It’s not that, though. Anzu took it upon herself to give Kagehira a voucher for free ice cream at the store, so you should treat him to something nice. Okay?”

 Nazuna does his best to express as many feeling as he has in as little words possible. And it will probably never be enough, but Shuu nods his understanding without argument. It’s a pleasant step forward, even if they never force themselves to talk again. No, Nazuna thinks. They’ll have to get around to truly talking someday, again, but right now his mind is still concerned only with Mika’s wellbeing. He’s still Mika’s reliable older brother, too. Even now, he’d like to believe that.

 “You really do do such unnecessary things, you know that?”

 Nazuna lets a more genuine smile ghost over his lips, though not long enough to let Shuu absolve any pleasure from it. If he even would, now, Nazuna really doesn’t know, but he’s grateful to see Shuu acting more like himself. Even if he’s awkward as ever, Nazuna’s sure Shuu knows best what Mika needs. As long as Mika’s healthy, and happy, he can’t imagine a better outcome for either of them. Nazuna lets go of Shuu’s wrist, already a good distance away before deciding to give this moment some kind of closure.

 “I know. Even if I’m doing something selfish, again, thank you for listening.”

 Shuu turns his head, but Nazuna’s already turned the corner of the hallway. He really is a hassle, after all. _Honestly_. Shuu shakes his head and heaves a sigh, and Nazuna clearly isn’t the only one doing unnecessary things again.

  


 After some time sitting around watching Mika sleep, he does begin to stir. It’s not quite dark out yet, but time has seemed to pass rather quickly with his mind troubled as it’s been. He’s glad to see Mika actually moving, but doesn’t let it cloud his criticisms.

 “Mentor? Nn… I fell asleep again, huh? Ya haven’t been waitin’ long, huh?”

 Mika sits up straight with his legs crossed. Shuu doesn’t bother to answer Mika, moving straight into his own thoughts. It’s no different than how he produces shows, Shuu is rather self-absorbed in that way.

 “You didn’t eat lunch, again?”

 Shuu speaks sternly, like a parent disciplining a child, though it’s a bit more complex than that when they’re just about the same age. Even as Mika stresses over Shuu’s orders, he’s the worst at following them properly. Shuu doesn’t have to hear Mika’s defense, because he’s heard it a thousand times now, but still offers him the opportunity. It’s a good chance for himself to try and figure out how to get across his feelings to Mika, they’re both absolutely terrible at this.

 “Nnnaa… Well…” Mika looks down at his hands in his lap like they’ll give him some kind of sagely advice. Without any response over five or so minutes, he chooses to speak honestly. “It’s just, I noticed how low our budget was gettin’, ya know? So if I just ate cheap candy, I figured…”

 Shuu sighs, crossing his arms with a familiar frown trailing his lips.

 “And what exactly would you do if we had had a show to perform tonight? How would you apologize to all the people who came just to see you? And how would you make up all the funds lost in cancelling that show?”

 “Y’wouldn’t have t’cancel, it’s not like y’can’t perform without me, yeah?”

 “You are absolutely vital to my stage, Kagehira. I would not have invited you to join Valkyrie, otherwise. Do not look down on my art like that again, understand?”

 It’s not as though Shuu’s never scolded Mika in the past, but this is probably the first time he’s seen Mika look genuinely guilty. For the better, really, the little bit of growth made that Mika’s actually reflecting on his actions does make him happy. Even if it’s difficult for Shuu, he’d like to express to Mika his concern. Maybe Mika will still work three jobs too many Shuu isn’t asking him to, but to see his own worth, Shuu really can’t teach him that. He can only do his best, to be a proper Mentor to Mika where he’d failed with Nazuna.

 “Answer me, Kagehira.”

 “Yeah,” Mika sighs, defeatedly. “I’m sorry, Mentor.”

 Shuu gets up from his chair, patting Mika’s head gently. It doesn’t take long before he’s back to his old, obnoxious self, a big goofy smile plastered on his face over just a slight bit of contact. Mika indulges in his praise, laughing off his regrets, putting all his trust in Shuu.

 Then, without warning, Shuu reaches into Mika’s pockets. It really doesn’t take long for him to hear the crinkle of the paper voucher, to which Mika instinctively grabs at Shuu’s arms. Mika’s really not strong enough to fend off Shuu for very long, but he’s still quite flexible all things considered, curling up like a cat trying to claw away from a bath. “Nnnn… Menorrrr… I didn’t break your orders or nothin’!” Mika says, in the least convincing voice, desperate to bury his crimes. It’s not like he didn’t know Shuu would find out eventually, but… “Diggin’ around in my pockets is harassment, ain’t it~?! Please, don’t–”

 Despite his pleas, Shuu manages to worm out the paper without much hassle. He holds Mika’s head back as he stares at the paper in his hands. “It’s hardly harassment to act familiar with my own failed creation,” He huffs, pushing Mika back into the bed. “Keeping secrets is far worse a crime than accepting charity, Kagehira.”

 Mika scratches at his head, trying to figure out how to apologize a second time when he still hasn’t put into words his feelings for lying to Shuu in the first place. He thinks to curse Anzu and Nazuna and them for being such busy-bodies in the first place, but he really does only have himself to blame, now. Though, when he looks up at Shuu, he doesn’t look all that mad at all. Not even disappointed. And then, a far worse thought enters his mind. Is Shuu actually teasing him? Is Shuu capable of that?

 When Shuu notices the odd look Mika gives him, he decides to explain himself a little. Not wholly honestly, but not particularly lying, either.

 “Nito had the audacity to tell me I don’t take care of you well enough, and that he offered you hand outs. Though I could never accept such an insult, it would be cruel not to treat you every so often, yes?”

 It’s only a short sensation, but Mika does feel something akin to tears well up in his eyes. Even if Shuu has to say it in an arbitrary way, he’s grateful he doesn’t have to throw out Nazuna’s gift to him. It would be better if they could talk again, more honestly, with respect to Shuu, but…

 “What does big bro Nazuna know, anyway?” Mika laughs, “Ya take good care of me, don’tcha, Mentor?”

 Maybe it’s just recalling Nazuna’s own prideful spite he’d thrown at Shuu earlier, but Shuu immediately spits out an offended, “Of course!” In response. He shakes his head for letting Nazuna continue to get the better of him, trying to back up his own statement as he heads for the door.

 “Get up. Let’s go home and eat a proper meal, first. We can get your ice cream tomorrow.”

 Mika doesn’t hesitate to jump out of the infirmary bed. He’s still a bit wobbly from not eating, but the promise of Shuu’s dinner, with Shuu’s family, at home… Mika’s home. Shuu’s home. Those little thoughts fill his stomach with a bubbly happy feeling, it’s just as good a distraction as actually eating would be.

 Shuu takes Mika’s hand, under the pretense of how easily Mika will get lost from being so upbeat and ignorant. Neither of them mention how warm the touch feels, ultimately silent the whole way home.

  


 “Is it really only good for one ice cream, Mentor?” Mika groans, staring intently into the glass guarding the freezer, “I dunno! I dunno which one t’get, y’know?”

 Mika still isn’t used to such a fancy living as is the case with Yumenosaki. He doesn’t have any particular favorite flavor or anything, as long as it ain’t too expensive. Who puts a taste to price isn’t really something anyone’s debated, though. Shuu is less than amused, and really couldn’t care less about sweets, but it’s still needlessly hot in their school building. He’d rather pick something out of the freezer with his eyes shut and be done with it, really.

 And, well, so he does.

 “Here, this should suffice, shouldn’t it?”

 A cheap, generic brand of a cheap, generic flavor of cheap, generic ice cream. He doesn’t wait for Mika to answer, he’s got a dumb enough look on his face for Shuu to assume it was a good enough choice. Mika follows after a moment of gawking, pulling out the voucher and waving it around like a child’s first dollar bill.

 “Ice cream~ Ice cream~” He hums, handing the voucher joyfully to the cashier. Holding his long awaited ice cream victoriously, he does think of the treacherous traitor who’d made all this possible, just for a moment. “Thank ya, Nazuna.”

 He looks down, humming with every step the two take until they find a quiet place to sit down. It’s actually a rather rare occurrence for the two to eat together in school, though if Mika makes a habit of disobeying Shuu about eating it might have to become more commonplace. Mika had, rather forcefully, convinced Shuu it was necessary to share this voucher together. Maybe it has more to do with Mika’s ongoing guilt, or because it’s kind of like a friendly date that makes him feel a little closer to Shuu. Honestly, it’s both, Mika’s just being bashful at this point. It’s not like Shuu has any purpose in indulging in this moment with Mika, it was only good for one dessert, but it’s better this than having to hear Mika’s whining at home. Sometimes, living together can be something of a detriment, but never so much that it becomes a bother to them.

 If anything, living together makes putting up with each other much more manageable. You can’t really stay mad forever with the person who’s giving you a place to sleep.

 Mika’s already taken to devouring his treat, endlessly giving Shuu’s pride a pat on the back praising his choice. He knows Shuu didn’t put much thought into it, but he did put thought into letting Mika spoil himself, which is about the same, anyway. Between his gluttonous indulgence, Shuu perfunctorily wipes drizzles of melted ice cream from Mika’s lips.

 “Have at least a little bit of respect, Kagehira. You should always be–”

 “Yeah, yeah,” Mika waves his hand. “Holdin’ up Valkyrie’s image, I know, mentor. Here, here, Mentor. You have a bite, too~”

 Mika doesn’t think twice about his actions, pressing his spoon up to Shuu’s lips. In fact, he thinks much more about Shuu accepting the offer without any of his long-winded complaints. Maybe he’s making some kind of weird progress, and Shuu will start telling him about his childhood or interests or something. That’s a whole lot of wishful thinking, and he probably leaves the spoon in Shuu’s mouth a whole lot longer than necessary.

 “It’s not bad.”

 No, he doesn’t think anything of it. Not until he takes another spoonful of ice cream into his mouth. Then the realization hits him, sending the most devastating shock down his spine. Is that… Does that count? He swallows hard, setting down the spoon slowly with a horrified look in his eyes. He almost thinks to voice that concern, but Shuu speaks up for him.

 “This is special, Kagehira, but don’t go falling apart again, understand?” Shuu says, putting a hand over Mika’s head. “Honestly, I won’t be here to give you maintenance forever.”

 “I don’t wanna fall apart,” Mika beams, “Nah, that’s why I wanna stick with ya, Mentor. I’m too stupid to keep together, so…”

 Shuu sighs, taking the spoon out of Mika’s hand an indulging in another bite. He doesn’t really mean to, but Mika feels a blush creep over his cheeks. A kiss is just a kiss, but what this is is awkward and meaningless, after all. At least, he thinks it is, and with his thoughts trailing he almost misses out on the rare occurrence of honest praise.

 “You’re hardly stupid. Still, if that’s the case, let’s…” Shuu pauses, ruffling Mika’s hair a bit, “If that’s the case, let’s get better together. No more charity from Nito, got it?”

 Mika laughs, leaning against Shuu’s shoulder and into Shuu’s arm. At the last bite of Nazuna’s kindness, Mika shares the sentiment with a promise kiss. Even if it’s only indirect, like a fantasy, it’s one he’ll never break. He can’t keep calling Nazuna a traitor if he keeps getting the better of them, after all. For the first time, in a long time, he actually has an itch to get to practicing of his own volition. He wonders if Shuu feels it, too? A sudden desire for change, without really changing at all.

 “Yeah,” Mika says, reassuringly, “O’course. Valkyrie will always be the best, won’t it? Mentor?”

**Author's Note:**

> Comment.


End file.
